Hello! Project Concerts
A list of concerts by Hello! Project. Hello! Project Concerts *- 1998.07.27 Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *- 1999.01.03 Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *- 1999.08.26 Hello! Project '99 *- 2000.01.30 Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *2000.07.15 Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *- 2001.02.25 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *- 2001.07.29 Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! Summer Party! *2002.03.20 Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ (Lehua Sandbo's graduation from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project) *2002.10.17 Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *2003.03.19 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Abe Natsumi's graduation from Morning Musume) *2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai's graduation from Morning Musume) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ (Iida Kaori's graduation from Morning Musume) **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Akagumi **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *2006.03.29 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - DVD cancelled due to technical problems **Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ **Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *2006.05.10 Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *2006.10.04 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ (Konno Asami's and Ogawa Makoto's graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project) *2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ (Asami and Miuna's graduation from Country Musume and Hello! Project) **Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ **Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *2007.10.16 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *2008.10.22 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *2009.03.25 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *2009.04.15 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Elder Club's graduation from Hello! Project) *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013.03.02 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *2013.03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *2013.03.03Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *2013.05.19 Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *2013.07.27~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *2013.07.28~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Other Concerts For the concert of main groups see Morning Musume Concerts, Berryz Koubou Concerts, ℃-ute Concerts and S/mileage Concerts. Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In